The Cop, The Banker, and The Psychic
by MatildaHummingbird
Summary: SHASSIE FIC! At his usual bar, drinking his usual beer, Detective Carlton Lassiter is shocked to run into Shawn on a date with -not a girl. Huh. No one ever warned Lassiter, that seeing Shawn with another man had the potential to make him so...so...frustrasted! Did Lassiter mention he had a gun? Not really a mystery. More of a chick flick! Rated M for language.
1. Cal

**A/N: **A new saga, yaaay! To those who were reading 'I Can't Believe its the Escort' I'm sorry to say, that it just wasn't going to happen. After careful thought, the story has been deleted. I had the beginning planned, and the ending planned, but no middle. That and it was pretty bad -I didn't even like it, and I was the one staying up until 5AM finishing chapters.

So! With all that said -I'm starting a completely new fic away from 'I Can't Believe its not Spencer' and hopefully it does just as well! This is just a prologue so please review with your thoughts/opinions!

Thanks & Enjoy!

~Matilda

**Prologue: You're What?**

Lassiter hated most of today's pooular music. But a younger singer Rebecca Black once said in her work ' gotta get down on Friday.'

At least that's what Lassiter thinks her name is. The name in the last year or so had become a bit of joke among the uniforms at the station, and though Lassiter didn't mind to let the young ones have their fun (after all he used to be a uniform himself) he never quite understood the joke. Nor did he ever see the video.

So perhaps that is why, that on this Friday like most, Lassiter's idea of 'getting down' was planting his ass in a bar stool and drinking exactly one cold beer and exactly one piping hot coffee. The coffee being drank exactly one hour post beer so that Lassiter could drive home relaxed and without incident.

It had become the detective's routine, which was something he couldn't help really. Detective Carlton Lassiter thrived on routine. So when he entered the bar and sat down, it took less than 30 seconds for the man to be served.

Another week. It had been another long week for him. Sometimes he felt like he was just loosing it, and he blamed Spencer. It was always a roller coaster ride with Spencer. One week him and Spencer would be neck and neck in a case, finding all the same clues, and tracking down all the same suspects, then the next week- Shawn would be yards ahead of him. Thus driving Lassiter partially week it had been the ladder.

The victim had been found dead in her bathtub with practically every trace of evidence having been washed away with bleach. The scene had been clean, and Lassiter had been sure that it was the work of a proffessional. So he had dug into the girl's history to see if she had any notable or important enemies. He was close. He was damn close. Then bam! Spencer ends the case revealing it had been the vicitim's hooker step-sister who had every episode of CSI recorded on her DVR.

Why that last detail was important? Lassiter had no idea. He didn't watch TV. He just figured adding in that detail was Spencer's way of yelling 'suck it!'

This was it. This was Lassiter's grand routine. He got up every morning and went to work along side O'Hara, Guster and Spencer, then come Firday he would come to the bar and drink - thinking about Spencer. It was Torture really. Even when he wasn't at the bar, sometimes all he had to do was close his eyes and he could picture Shawn just bursting into the room with his usual gusto.

"Lassie!"

Lassiter froze in his seat, did he just hear? No. No. It couldn't be. Why the hell was Spencer here? Taking a swig of his beer, Lassiter supressed an annoyed growl and turned on his stool to very reluctantly greet Shawn. "Spen-" Lassiter couldn't believe what he was seeing -Shawn took him completely by surprise by looking wildly out of place. The psychic was dressed in a suit taylored to fit him. It was a classic black and white, but the silk green tie was ever Shawn's signature - and it looked damn good on him. Lassiter had to remind himself that he was even greeting the other man"cer." He finished Shawn's name on a quieter note, and played it off like he had something in his throat. Lassiter gave small albeit fake cough. That didn't go unnoticed by Shawn. The psychic rose a slender brow, and for a moment looked as though he might laugh.

Inwardly Lassiter winced. Shawn was here, in a suit, and looking good, but of course he looked good! Suits were made to make men look good dammit! It was no big deal. Lassiter forced himself to make small talk. "Spencer." He tried again. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh." Shawn didn't give a straight answer. "Just stopping in quick. We won't be here much longer."

Lassiter despite himself perched a brow. "We? Is Guster with you?"

"No." Shawn laughed a bit nervously, which was uncommon for Shawn. Without warning Lassiter become concerned.

"Then who are you with?"

"Uh..." Shawn started again and rocking back and fourth on his heels, he slipped his hands into his pockets. "My date. We just stopped in to use the washrooms."

Lassiter understood now. Shawn was on a date. Before Lassiter knew why, a knot formed in his stomach, and his breath hitched. This always seemed to happen when Shawn had a new fling. Lassiter never understood why or cared to find out, he just did his best to bury it because when it came to Spencer Lassiter never wanted to think too hard. He forced himself to speak. "Ahhh I see. You have a secret girlfriend!"

At that Shawn gave a bit of a smirk and bowed his head awkwardly before peering to the exit. Lassiter recognized it as a need to escape. He saw it all the time when he interrogated people. Part of him hated to see Shawn so squemish, but the cop in him pressed on -needing- more information. "So what's her name? Is she cute? How come Guster doesn't know about her?"

"Gus knows."

Of course he did. Gus knew everything. "Gus knows, but we don't - so she's ugly? Is she a bit fat? A lot fat? Which is perfectly fine. Looks aren't everything, my college girlfriend was 300 pounds." ..For the life of him Lassiter couldn't figure out why he just shared that detail. Suddenly Shawn's demeanor changed and he could see shimmers of michief shining behind those eyes, like he had just discovered gold.

"Really?"

"...Yes."

"Wow."

"I know." Lassiter answered suddenly on the defensive. "Just- just drop it."

"300?" Shawn's voice dropped to a disbelieved whisper.

"Stop it Spencer."

"What attracted you to her?" Shawn asked then, he sounded more curious then he did judgmental.

"Her strength." Lassiter answered honestly. "She was the only girl on campus who could throw the shot put as far as me."

"Not bad." Shawn shrugged in acceptance then added with a bit of a grin. "Kind of hot actually."

"Really?" Lassiter never thought he'd hear anyone say that.

"Sure." Shawn said. "So, if she was strong, and you liked strong - why'd you break up?"

"Oh. She dumped me for some up and coming rapper or something, Snoop Bull Dog or something stupid like that."

Shawn actually gawked. Then started laughing. Hard.

"Whoa - what? What's so funny?" Lassiter started to blink repeatedly, what was so funny?

"You -you..." Between laughs and gasps Shawn managed to spit out. "You got dumped for Snoop Dog? !"

"Uh...I guess so?" Lassiter didn't see the significance.

Finally Shawn stopped laughing, and very dramatically he wiped away a single tear that had come to the corner of his eye. "Lassie, seriously. That is the best story I've ever heard in my life!"

"I'm glad you think me getting dumped is funny." Lassiter used sarcasm. Sometimes all he wanted to do was punch Spencer square in the face. This whole time Lassiter had been trying to dig details of Shawn's girl out of him. Yet somehow the conversation turned to Shawn laughing at him about one of his exes, and Lassiter still had no idea who Shawn was even here with. Dammit all.

"Shawn."

Both men turned their heads to see a painfully beautiful male specimen standing perhaps 4-5 feet away, and who was about 6' ''8 tall. Like Shawn he was dressed in a suit, all black, right down to the tie which was hanging loose around his neck- a little too casual for Lassiter's liking. Light hair was tousled purposely to look messy which perfectly suited the stubble that sat atop a strong jaw line. Lassiter's own jaw hit the ground, and the detective had to struggle to connect it back to the rest of his face.

"Hey Cal."

Lassiter saw the reaction in Shawn, it was instant and willing. Shawn's shoulders dropped to that of a submissive and he happily went to the other man. This caused the knot in Lassiter's stomach to turn into a ball of fire. He actually felt like he was going to be sick.

"You're ready to go?" Shawn asked.

"Always ready." Cal answered. He glanced up briefly, deep set dark eyes looking over Lassiter quizzically. For a second he looked like he was about to ask about Lassiter, but all too suddenly the look was gone and replaced with one that said 'this guy has no chance.'

Lassiter's hand twitched, he _hated_ that look. It was smug, and in his line of work it was usually that look that got Lassiter to draw his gun. ...Did Lassiter mention he had a gun?

"Great!" Shawn's eager tone broke Lassiter's train of thought. "Just give me one more second." Shawn turned on his heel and came back to Lassiter looking a bit sheepish. "So yeah, my date's a guy."

"Uh huh." Lassiter's head was reeling. Something about this guy just...just...It took everything Lassiter had, not to grab Shawn's hand and start running. "So - this is why you haven't told anyone?"

"Not because I'm ashamed or anything. My dad knows, and Gus knows, and that's all that really matters to me. It is part of who I am -but it doesn't effect the way I run Psych or the way I work with the SBPD."

Lassiter might've been a lot of things. Irritable, crass, egotistacle, and maybe at times a little maniacle, but he was never judgemental. His voice actually softened. "I know, and it never will."

"So..." Shawn continued a bit awkwardly. "You'll keep this to yourself then?"

"I don't really have a choice do I? Its not like telling anybody would do me any good. Go enjoy the rest of your...'date' Spencer."

"Okay..." Shawn for a second looked to Lassiter like he wanted to ask why Lassiter had put the word date in quotations, but after a split second of thought, Shawn simply took the comment as a blessing and turned back to Cal. "I'm ready now!"

The two fell into step beside each other, Cal's arm resting comfortably around Shawn's shoulders, and as they were walking away, Lassiter heard the start of their conversation.

"Who was that guy Shawn?"

"Detective Lassiter. I work with him at the station."

Wordlessly, Lassiter turned back around in his stool to face his beer. He finished all of it in one defiant swig before sloppily wiping his mouth with the cuff of his jacket.

So.

Shawn was on a date.

Shawn was on a date with an adonis.

Fuck.


	2. Tattle Tale

**A/N: **It took awhile – BUT! This chapter exists now.

Enjoy!

~Matilda.

**Tattle Tale**

Sleep. That night Lassiter got no sleep. He tried to force himself to forget what he found out at the bar that night, and he did a pretty decent job. He hadn't thought of Shawn once during his drive home, and he certainly didn't think of Spencer while he bathed and prepared to go to bed. Nah. He didn't think of Spencer until he was lying flat on his back, staring at his ceiling in disbelief. His eyes wide and unblinking.

He didn't _care _that Spencer was dating a man. Nope. It barely mattered to him. What mattered to him, was that this guy – this Cal guy seemed to be too confident, and too good looking. Those details were driving Lassiter absolutely nuts, and the detective couldn't figure out why.

"Maybe you're just shocked he's gay?"

The following Monday, after Lassiter had spent the weekend pacing around his apartment like a mad man, he had went into work early and couldn't help but divulge to O'Hara how uncomfortable this Cal guy made him.

"I don't care if he's gay." Lassiter defended. "I honestly kind of suspected from day one, but this whole situation is just – surreal to me."

Juliet shrugged. Then looked back to her computer. This didn't bode well with Lassiter.

"No no." Lassiter snapped his fingers to get her attention back. "You're not allowed to ignore me, give me an opinion."

"I don't have one." Juliet said quickly. "I mean. Okay -you found out Shawn's gay by meeting him and his boyfriend, so now you're a little freaked, freaked out enough to tell me about it – even though Shawn asked you not too. So I guess my opinion is 'forget about it''."

Lassiter stopped in his tracks. "I'm telling you. That doesn't count."

"It doesn't?" Juliet wasn't following.

"No. It can't. You're my partner. Shawn must've known I was at least going to tell you."

"I also count as another person."

"I know -but its not the same."

Juliet at that point just gave a small grin and shook her head. "Keep digging your hole Carlton."

"I'm not digging!" Without realizing it, Lassiter was getting defensive.

"What are you two yammering on about?" Henry had shown up to work, with his brief case in hand. He could hear the two bickering from the other side of the station.

Before Juliet had the chance to say 'nothing' Lassiter for the first time in his adult life – lost control of his tongue.

"Spencer Jr's gay love life."

"Uh huh." Henry turned around and went to his desk.

The two detectives looked at each other with a shared "heh."

"I thought he'd react a little louder." Juliet pointed out.

"Funnily enough, me too."

Lassiter and Juliet looked at each other for a second more; they wordlessly got up and rushed over to Henry's desk. They stood shoulder to shoulder looking down at the elder Spencer who just started to work as if they told him nothing.

"Henry?" Juliet asked.

Henry stopped and glanced up at Juliet. "Yeah?"

"No comment?"

"Comment on what?"

"Comment on Shawn!" Lassiter pressed. "And his – boyfriend." Lassiter was still having trouble believing it.

"There's nothing to say." Henry answered. "Besides, I already knew."

"You did?" Juliet breathed a sigh of relief, she was honestly ready to rip Carlton a new one for having said anything to Henry before Shawn did. But now it seemed like she could relax. The protective sister in her subsided – for now.

"Yes. I even know his boyfriends name. Are you shocked?"

"Actually no." Juliet pulled up a chair and sat.

"I am!" Lassiter was exasperated. "I was really shocked – and his boyfriend? I don't know about him."

"What's wrong with him?" Henry was curious.

"Uh." Lassiter didn't have an answer.

"I've never met him." Juliet admitted. "I just found out he existed today."

"Well that's not surprising." Henry went on to say. "He didn't want the relationship to effect Psych and his work with the police department."

"That's understandable, and shockingly very grown up of Shawn..." Within that second, Juliet was totally on board with the 'Shawn is gay' news. "Awww now I want to meet his boyfriend! I bet they look so cute together!"

"They just look like two dudes to me." Henry turned on his computer. "Can I start working now?"

"What's his name?" Juliet pressed.

"Cal." Lassiter and Henry said in unison.

"What about Cal?"

None of them had noticed that Shawn and Gus had come strolling in. The two had been talking about Shawn's date on Friday night.

"It was amazing." Shawn said quietly. "First we went dancing at the Jazz Club on seventh, then we both agreed the food portions were too small so after we worked up an appetite, we grabbed Burger King on the way to his place."

"The Jazz club on seventh?" Gus was jealous. "Man –it takes months to get reservations there. I've been trying for years!"

"He's an investor." Shawn shamelessly bragged a bit. "All he had to do was pull out this fancy card and we were let in."

"Just like that?" Gus blinked surprised. "Just like that?"

"It pays to be rich." Shawn answered, as soon as they entered the station, their voices dropped. However – the subject wasn't dropped. They entered the station just in time for Shawn to hear Lassiter and his dad say Cal's name at the same time. "Really? !" Shawn bee lined for his dad's desk.

Henry stopped and glanced up at Shawn who looked like he was fuming. Henry immediately pointed to Lassiter. "Carlton did it."

"I know." Shawn huffed and turned to face Lassiter. "You told!"

"No I didn't." Lassiter defended. "I told O'Hara, your father already knew."

"Telling Jules is still telling." Shawn added – he sounded quite frank.

At that moment Jules lifted her hand to show she was still in the general area. "If it means anything, I honestly don't care. I'm actually happy for you."

"Thanks." Shawn relaxed, his shoulders slumped a bit. "I'm still mad at Lassie though."

"Oh come on!" Lassiter didn't like that.

"I asked you to do one thing." Shawn said. "One simple thing."

"He's right." Gus interjected. "Not saying anything, is relatively simple."

"Thanks Gus."

"In theory." Gus finished.

"Wh- heeey."

"Shawn. He's known you for years, and he found out you were gay. For a lot of people it's a big change. He had to confide in someone, and I think Juliet was the appropriate choice."

"You do?" Juliet smiled.

"Yeah, I mean, you're his partner, he trusts you."

"And that's the only reason?"

All eyes were on Gus.

"Uh...well...I guess...so?" Gus tried. Juliet took a deep breath. "I'm going back to my desk." She turned on her heels and stalked off.

"What I'd do?" Gus was lost.

Shawn couldn't help but give a small shit eating grin. "Don't worry about it buddy."

Gus fell silent, his face falling to an expression of confusion as he scratched the top of his head. Lassiter could tell Shawn was trying not to laugh at his friend, but was failing miserably.

"Well Lassie, I guess telling Jules wasn't THAT big of a deal."

"Thank you Spencer."

"Just don't spread it around the station."

"What makes you think I'd do that?"

"What makes me think you wouldn't?"

"I ...huh. Good point."

"He won't." Henry broke in sounding assured. "Because if he does I'll kill him myself."

Lassiter rolled his eyes, well wasn't just fantastic? "Spencer I won't say a word."

"Thank you." Shawn ended it there before changing the subject. "Anyhow is the chief here? I want to pick up my cheque from the last case."

"She's not." Henry answered. "Try her later this afternoon."

"No problem." Shawn was bouncing on his heel. "Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a date."

"A date?" Now Lassiter was at attention. "You just saw him last night though."

"Yeah." Shawn laughed at the response. "We've been dating a few months, I see him pretty much every day when I can. Except for Saturdays, Saturday's I belong to Gus."

"You got that right." Gus stopped wondering about Jules, and took a second to fist bump with Shawn. The interaction caused Lassiter to roll his eyes.

"You two, baffle me."

"Aw thanks Lassie!" Shawn was genuinely pleased by the statement. "You always know what to say to make me smile."

"I do?"

"He does?" Gus and Henry each perked an eyebrow.

"Oh crap, I'm late." Shawn cut them both off and turned on his heel. "Gus let's go."

The two left, and as soon as they were gone Lassiter turned to Henry who had gone back to working the second his son had left. With no reason to hover over the older Spencer's desk, Lassiter returned to his. That sick feeling in his stomach was back and worse than ever. Shawn was with that Cal guy again – just the thought just...ugh. Lassiter had no words. The detective put his head in his hands and suppressed a groan.

"What's wrong with you?" O'Hara had come to his desk carrying a folder – she paused when she saw her partner in a pose that clearly said he was in some form of pain.

"Nothing." Lassiter lifted his head. "Just thinking."

"O...kay."

"What have you got in your hand?" Lassiter gestured to the folder in Juliet's hand to change the subject.

"Oh this." She held the folder up and presented it to Lassiter. "Just some paperwork I need you to sign before I file it."

"Oh, thanks." When Lassiter glanced at the contents he didn't recognize the case. "When did we do this?"

"Three weeks ago."

"We did?"

"Yeah, it was a minor case. A grocery store robbery, we were on scene for about three hours before we got called away to investigate the Horton murder."

"Wow it was a minor..." Lassiter shook his head. Of course it was minor. "Spencer or Guster's name is nowhere on this file."

"I know it's weird. We barely do anything without Shawn anymore."

Those words. Those words stuck in Lassiter's mind, and something in him snapped. It was at that moment he realized he was growing more than accustomed to Spencer's presence; he was becoming dependant on it. Shit. Lassiter liked Shawn.

"When the hell did that happen?" Shawn had arrived at the park where Cal was waiting for him. The two exchanged a kiss, and Shawn gestured to the construction going on across the road.

"This morning." Cal answered. "They work fast."

"They sure as hell do." Shawn agreed, and he happily took Cal's hand as they started walking. "So, they know now."

"Huh?" Cal wasn't following.

"My co-workers." Shawn answered. "They know about us."

"The guy from last night?" Cal asked.

"Lassie." Shawn corrected. "And Jules."

For a second, it looked like Cal was just going to shrug it off, but to his relief, Cal smiled. "No big deal."

"Really?" Shawn sounded relieved.

"Really." Cal assured. "I was actually thinking of inviting you to the beach house this weekend."

"Ohh really now?"

"Yeah." Cal gave a sly smile. "Fun in the sand, a dip in the ocean, sex on the balcony.."

"All things I enjoy." Shawn was getting giddy.

"Well, why don't I invite your friends?"

"Whoa – what?" Now Shawn wasn't sure.

"Why not?" Cal asked. "You already know a few of my friends, I wouldn't mind meeting yours. You talk about Jules and the other guy all the time."

"Lassie." Shawn corrected again.

"Right. Well, come on. I want to meet them more properly."

"That's really nice Cal, but a whole weekend?"

Cal seemed to think about it, and after a few seconds he gave Shawn's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I promise to be on my best behaviour, and besides, if we don't hit it off too well, my beach house is only a couple of miles from here. Driving back home won't be a disaster."

Shawn had to mull it over in his head. He really did like Cal, and he did like the idea of including him in a group activity, and it's not like Shawn could really bring Cal along on a case... The beach house seemed like the best bet. "Okay." Shawn smiled. "Beach house. This weekend. I'll give the guys a call."

"Great!" Cal sounded ecstatic. "I'll call the maids and have them prep the bedrooms."

At that Shawn chuckled. "I still think it is so cool you have maids."

"Yes, being wealthy does have its perks – I also think you should invite your dad."

Now Shawn really wasn't sure. "I really don't see my dad as an integral part to a fun weekend at the beach."

"For an even number." Cal insisted. "That way one no one feels left out."

"Okay." Shawn let out a long winded sigh. "I'll invite my dad too. Even if you only want him there to barbeque."

Cal gave a cheeky grin. "Not entirely untrue, I can't help it. I think combining the beach with a steak – best idea since Kun Fu, seriously. You leant me those DvDs and I thought you were on crack, and now I'm completely hooked. It's such a good series."

"See!" Shawn raised his hand in victory. "I told you! I told you!"

"Well I'm down to the last couple episodes; I'll save them for when we're at the beach house."

Now THAT was an idea, Shawn was totally down with. He just hoped the guys didn't turn him down.


	3. The Tour Pt 1

**A/N: **Back for another update, aww yeaaah! It's been a little while, but I hope it's worth it. I don't intend on this one being as long as my other ones – even the chapters are shorter. Which I hope isn't a bad thing!

Read and Enjoy, and maybe review?

Love!

~Matilda.

**The Tour Pt 1**

"O'Hara. I really don't want to go."

"Relax." Juliet urged. "It's one weekend. Besides I really want to meet this guy."

"He's not all that great." Lassiter informed him. "He's good looking to the point of cockyness."

"But is he mean?"

"Well – I've only met him for a couple of minutes. He could be."

"Huh." Juliet threw her bag into the open trunk of Lassiter's car. She slammed the door shut and went around to the side to get in. "Well I guess we'll find out. I for one am excited!"

Lassiter rolled his eyes, and getting into the driver's seat he let out a long winded sigh. "I just don't understand why his big introduction is a weekend on a beach. Beaches are dirty, and salty, and dirty, and.."

"I get it. I get it." Juliet raised her hands in surrender at chest level. "You don't like beach houses. But this guy is really important to Shawn it seems, and meeting him is a good idea. What if he's around for awhile? It would mean a lot to Shawn if we did our best to get along with him."

"Fine." Lassiter said the word in a low growl. He hated this. Hated this so hard. He was just starting to cope with the fact he liked Spencer, and now he had to suffer a weekend with Spencer's boyfriend. The knot in his stomach – he's had it since he met Cal, and it refused to go away. Lassiter never suspected he was the jealous type – but it couldn't be helped. Lassiter tried.

The drive to the beach was only about 20 minutes, and the road leading up to Cal's house was rather quiet. There were no other properties on the way.

"My god." Lassiter commented. "He lives in the middle of nowhere on a beach. Do you know how easily someone could hide a body out here?"

"Are you saying you want to look for bodies?" Juliet teased.

"There's trees, and sand, and water, and god knows what else. Why not? It'll probably get me out of all the stupid group activities Spencer probably has planned."

Juliet laughed. "I'm kind of hoping it doesn't. I want to see you squirm through a game of charades."

"I'm not playing charades."

"Rockband?"

"No."

"Beach volleyball?"

"You're getting on my nerves."

Juliet's teasing laughter was cut off when suddenly the road ended. Lassiter had to stop at the giant gate that blocked his path.

"The hell?"

"I think we're here." Juliet responded.

"There has to be at least another mile of road past this fence!" Lassiter complained. "Just how much property does this Cal guy actually own? This can't be legal!"

Juliet seemed to think for a second, but then the answer dawned on her. "It's Legal if his last name is Fray."

"Say what now?"

"Fray." Juliet explained. "As in the Santa Barbara Frays? They own all the banks in the city."

Lassiter understood then. The Frays were an old family name in this city. They were a family of corporate gods, even with the recession they didn't bat an eye. Lassiter always did his best to just kind of forget they existed, they only really showed up when it made them look good. So of course the detective had no idea they had an heir. Let alone a gay heir. Not that it really mattered. Only the gay heir was in a relationship with Shawn. Which sucked. "Well this is just fan-freaking-tastic."

"So he's rich!" Juliet shrugged. "Good for Shawn!"

"Right." Lassiter grumbled. "How the hell do we get in?"

"Uh...You're asking me?"

"Well it's settled then!" Lassiter nearly smiled. "This means we can turn around and just forget this whole stupid beach weekend!" He was absolutely thrilled. His thrill dropped though, when Juliet's response was to point out the windshield. Lassiter looked back ahead to see the gate was swinging opening. "God dammit."

Once the gate opened, Lassiter took a second to take a deep breath before he proceeded to drive onward. Within five minutes the road was narrowing down into a drive away. The house? Was huge. The lawn stretched on forever and was a luscious green colour. The house itself was white panelled with a porch and balcony that stretched around the perimeter, each corner being supported by a wide marble pillar. The drive way ended in a round-about with a fountain smack dab in the middle, on the other side was a garage that held ten cars at least. The garage door was opened and Lassiter took that as an invitation to park.

Lassiter and Juliet got out of the car, and grabbing their bags out of the trunk, they exited right when the door started to close.

"They're opening all the doors for us, but won't even come greet us. How rude." At this point, Lassiter was just blown away by the size of the place; he was looking for any reason to be mad. This guy was letting them stay in his huge house for the weekend – for free! How rude!

The two stepped into the drive way and were about to go around to the front when they were greeted by Shawn's voice.

"Lassie! Jules!"

Both the detectives looked up the side of the house to see Shawn standing on the balcony with his arm in a wave. Lassiter blinked then the blinked again. Shawn was dressed in all white – something he had never seen before. It was nothing fancy really, just a long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of white slacks, but the psychic was barefoot and the way he smiled made him look like a freaking angel. Lassiter cringed. This was going to be a long weekend.

"Go to the backyard!" Shawn instructed and he pointed in the opposite direction. "I'm going to come meet you guys down there!"

Shawn vanished into the house, the double glass doors closing behind him. Lassiter and Juliet exchanged a look before Juliet simply shrugged and followed the psychic's instructions. The back of the house was just as huge as the front, the lawn stretching out to a wooded area. Lassiter could smell the beach and hear the waves not too far off. The majority of the back lawn was filled with stone paths and a purple flowers, a large gazebo standing right in the middle. It was big enough for at least 40 people.

"We have died and gone to heaven." Juliet sighed happily, her gaze went all hazy and she was imagining herself in this place for the rest of the weekend. "This Cal guy has it made."

Lassiter didn't think. As far as he was concerned, he was standing in the middle of daddy's money. Lassiter suppressed the urge to say something really cruel, and he turned and walked up the steps to the back deck just as Shawn was coming out the back door.

"You guys are the first ones here." Shawn explained. "Gus and my dad won't be for another hour or so."

"Oh." Juliet answered. "What do we do until then?"

"I can show you to your rooms, and then we can just sit out here. Then when dad and Gus get here, I can give you all the grand tour!"

"Ohhh I can't wait!" Juliet was thrilled.

"Great." Lassiter was looking around constantly. "Where's Cal?"

"He's around." Shawn assured him with a smile. "He's waiting for everyone to get here so he can meet you all at once."

"I thought he already knew Guster and your dad."

"He does, but he's not sure how well you guys will like him, so he wants to wait until there's more friends around. That way if the reception is less than great, the silence isn't so awkward."

"Uh-huh." Lassiter didn't believe it for a second. This guy just wanted to gloat about his money infront of a bigger crowd. "So rooms then?"

"This way." Shawn motioned for the door. The two followed. The inside of the house was just as glorious as the outside. Lassiter was reminded of a castle. Just inside was a foyer, on each of the far sides of the room were curved stair cases leading up to an indoor balcony. With five doors lined up perfectly facing them, and two more on the side walls just the at the top of each stair case. "Those five doors." Shawn pointed up. "Those are the bedrooms. The middle one is Cals." Shawn then pointed to the two side doors on the upper floors. "Those are bathrooms." Shawn then pointed straight ahead to a set of double doors directly under the balcony. "Living room, which you'll see during the tour." He then pointed to each stair case, each one with a door under it. "To the left is the kitchen/dining area, and to the right is a ball room."

"This place has a ballroom? !" Juliet nearly squeaked.

"Yeah." Shawn laughed a bit. "It does, the kitchen also has a stair way to the basement. Its where all the modern stuff is. TV, computers, some book shelves – it's a man cave."

"I can't wait." Lassiter drawled a bit. This got him a bit of a look from Shawn. "Sorry." He covered his ass. "Long week. I'm tired."

"Its fine." Shawn insisted. "Bedrooms?"

"Sure." Juliet agreed, and Shawn led the way up the steps. As soon as he had his back turned Juliet shot Lassiter a silent look as if to ask 'what the hell man?' Lassiter didn't have an answer for her and instead just followed Shawn up the steps. He got even more mad at himself when he realized his eyes were travelling up and down Shawn's back side. Dammit. Lassiter really did like him – didn't he? Lord help him.

Once they were at the top of the stairs, Shawn opened the first door. The room was big; the interior was all white with dark purple highlights. The bed looked good enough for a five star hotel; it was the type you sank into.

"Jules this room is yours."

"Oh my god." Lassiter watched, slightly amused as his partner swayed into it like she was a princess. "I want to stay here forever."

"Right." Shawn smiled a bit. So far he was loving all of Juliet's reactions. Juliet put her bag down and tested the bed by flopping herself down onto it. She sank so far she vanished.

"This is the most comfortable bed ever!"

"Let's leave her for a second." Shawn turned on his heel and went to the next room opening the door. The room like Juliet's was all white, only the high lights were dark red. "This is your room Lassie."

Lassiter had to admit it was a nice room. "Thanks Spencer. This should do just fine."

Shawn turned and gave Lassiter a smile. "You're sure?"

"Yes." God did Spencer have to look so pure when he smiled? It made Lassiter want to do very – ver bad things to him.

"Did you want to try out the bed?"

"What?" Lassiter was pulled out of his stupor by Spencer's invitation. "The bed?"

"Yeah." Again Shawn smiled and he went over to the bed. He sat on the edge of Lassiter's bed and sank a bit. "Jules loves her. Give it a try. Come sit down."

Lassiter couldn't breathe. Shawn was sitting in his bed and inviting him to come closer. If this were like any of the dreams Lassiter had been having since last week, Spencer would be naked and begging by now – but he wasn't. He was just staring at Lassiter curiously, wondering why he won't come sit down. Lassiter cursed himself, and going over to the bed he sat next to Spencer and sank. "This is incredibly comfortable."

"The best sleep you've had in years." Shawn lowered his voice to sound like a sale's man. Lassiter actually chuckled a bit.

"Sometimes I wonder who decided to give you a mouth." Lassiter told him.

"Hey!" Shawn spoke up. "I happen to like my mouth. You wish you had a mouth like mine!"

"Outspoken and rebellious?" Lassiter tried.

"Uh, try awesome and empowering."

"Good words." Lassiter commended him. Lassiter turned his head to look at Shawn, and stopped. Shawn was looking right at him. He was sitting so close to him. Lassiter could so easily, tug the collar of Shawn's shirt and pull him into a crushing kiss. He wondered briefly what Shawn's reaction would be. Lassiter's hand flinched – wanting to find out. Before Lassiter could even move, Shawn turned his head, smiled, and got up.

"There you are!" Shawn went over to greet Cal who was standing in the door way with his arms crossed. His arms dropped and wrapped around Shawn protectively, and the other man brought Shawn in for a kiss. A kiss Shawn happily returned. The psychic's arms instinctively going up to wrap around Cal's neck. The kiss lasted way too long, and Lassiter was ashamed to admit he couldn't look away. He hated every second of it. He wanted so bad for Cal to die in that instant.

"I figured to hell with the group meeting." Cal answered once he released Shawn from his hold. "I wanted to see how our first guests were liking their rooms."

"Oh." Shawn stepped back, but his arms to Lassiter's dismay didn't leave Cal's shoulders. "Jules practically believes she's a Disney princess, and Lassiter thinks the rooms are just fine."

"Just fine?" Cal looked up over Shawn's head and locked eyes with Lassiter. That cockyness appeared, and he stepped away from Shawn and moved into the room closer to Lassiter. "Well I do hope you don't mind you got the adjoining room."

"The adjoining room?" Lassiter asked. He had to fight his voice; he refused to let on that Cal's relationship with Shawn infuriated him.

Cal pointed to a door which as right next to Lassiter's closet. "That door goes right into my room. It's been locked for years though, so no worries."

"Right." Lassiter didn't say anything else. He fumbled a bit uncomfortably. Shawn spoke up. "I'm going to see how Jules is holding up – see you downstairs?"

"Absolutely." Cal answered. "Just give me a moment. I want to show detective Lassiter the other rooms."

"Alright." Shawn smiled. "See you two down stairs."

Shawn vanished. As soon as he was gone, Cal spoke.

"I know."

"Know what?" Lassiter had to keep from rolling his eyes. He hated this guy.

"That you like Shawn."

"What?" Lassiter was taken aback. Was he that obvious? Of course he was going to deny it. "You've got to be kidding me. He's just Spencer to me."

"Right." Cal said. "That's why back at the bar you looked like you wanted to drag him away from me, and when I walked in a minute ago? You looked like you were going to jump him. I have to say detective. I don't like that."

"Fine." Lassiter was too tired to play this game. "Let's say I have feelings for him. Who's to say I'm not an honourable man?"

"I was hoping you'd say that." Cal answered. "I really didn't want to have to tell you, to back off my man."

Now that pissed Lassiter off. Royally. "You're the angry jealous type?"

"Jealous? Yes." Cal admitted it. "Who isn't though? As for angry. Well that's just an accusation. Let's just try to have a nice weekend shall we detective?"

Lassiter clenched his jaw. So much hate was flowing through his veins right now. Something about this guy – he had dirt. Lassiter just knew it. He was a rich brat who couldn't hear the word no. Lassiter was sure. Lassiter was vowing to himself to find the dirty on this guy and nail him for it before he had a chance to hurt Shawn. "Oh, we're going to have an awesome weekend." Lassiter promised. He was already working out an investigation in his head – he was so-SO happy he brought his laptop.

"Well." Cal smiled, and suddenly his demeanor was as happy and as friendly as could be. "Let's join the others down stairs? Its way too nice out to be stuck in here. I think after lunch we should all head down to the beach!" Cal was walking out of the room.

With a tired sigh, Lassiter followed him out. Tonight. Lassiter couldn't start his search until tonight.

He just hoped he found something.


	4. Ballroom Dancing

**A/N: **New chapter! Aww yeah. So you'll notice a lack of police work in this fic. So I'm just going to repeat myself – this is a 'chick flick' being written for fun. You'll notice compared to my last two fics, the chapters are half as long as my usual. Why? Well. All of my energy is being saved for my original manuscript – oh yeah...did I mention I was writing my own books now? Well I am. I can't give a lot of detail though. Not yet.

Anyway! Enjoy, and as always – please review!

~Matilda

**Ballroom Dancing (The Tour Pt 2)**

An hour later, as Shawn had mentioned before. Gus and Henry arrived at the house. Shawn motioned for Lassiter and Juliet to follow him to the front to let the other two in.

"Gus!" Shawn practically jumped on his buddy. Gus greeted him with a hand to the face.

"Hold on Shawn." Gus took a step into the house. "Let me breathe that in." He started taking deep breaths. Shawn stared at him blankly.

"Breathe what in?" Shawn gestured to Gus, but looked to his dad for an explanation.

"He's..." Henry made a "Uhgh..." noise as if he couldn't believe he was saying this. "He's breathing in the old architecture. He was blabbing about it the whole ride over. If you ask me he's nuts."

"Nuts?" Gus went on the defensive. "Breathing in historic architecture is not nuts. As an alumni of the Young Architecture society of Santa Barbara, I will have you know, that any soul who is appreciative of any historic landmark, knows that the air of an hold house, is something much too beautiful to waste. We have to breathe it in while we can, before this entire landscape is inevitably taken over by the concrete jungle."

Lassiter and Juliet just shrugged at each other. Henry gave an exasperated. "Oh for the love of...here we go..."

Shawn didn't even blink. "Dude...a Young Archi- what? And an alumni? Really? You were in that club for like...a day."

"Three days Shawn. Three wonderful days." Gus looked proud. "And I would've stayed longer too, if the society master hadn't moved to NYC."

"NYC?" Everyone turned to face Cal who was coming down the steps. (The back foyer of the house mirrored the front.) "New York City is a fantastic get away. You should really go sometime Gus."

"Hey Cal." Gus greeted him calmly. "You've met everyone?

"Yes." Cal smiled, and much to Lassiter's dismay he made himself comfortable by putting his arm up and around Shawn's shoulders. "Henry, I'm so glad you were able to come. How are you?"

"Oh." Looked to Cal. "About the same as last week. When you asked me that. Twice."

"Right." Cal gave a small laugh. The conversation was a bit awkward. This immediately made Lassiter feel better. As a cop, he knew exactly when two people didn't get along. He could tell right away Henry wasn't very fond of Cal. Lassiter was pleased by this.

"Um Cal?" Juliet spoke up. "You said after everyone got here, we'd finish the tour."

"I did, didn't I?" Cal conceded. "Right well! Where too first? The kitchen? The basement? The library? The ballroom?"

"Oh the ballroom!" Juliet nearly squeaked. "Please?"

"Jules." Shawn tsked. "I never took you, a hard edged cop to be such...such a princess."

"Hey!" Juliet snapped back to herself. "Shawn. This is a weekend off for me. I've worked every weekend for the last six months, because every time I book time of – we get a time eating case! Do you know how frustrating that can be?"

"Pretty frustrating..." Shawn admitted.

"Exactly. So this weekend, I'm hiding the badge, bringing out the glitter, and the unicorns, and I'm going to be a girl god dammit!"

By the time Juliet finished ranting, she had all five men cornered and was leaning forward as they were leaning back. She took a breath, smiled, then dusted off her shirt. "So! Ballroom?"

Every single man nodded, not a single word spoken between them. They then started walking towards the ballroom.

"This is the ballroom." Cal swung open two large double doors and led everyone inside. The ballroom was huge, with chandeliers hanging in every corner and on the middle, and the dance floor being a freshly buffed oak. Juliet was the first to comment.

"I feel like I just stepped into beauty and the beast."

"I hear that..." Gus couldn't take his eyes off her as she swayed into the room in a dream like state.

"This room is barely used." Shawn said then. "I've been here a handful of times, and we never come in here."

Cal shrugged. "Not my fault, I can't dance."

Cal admitting this, made Lassiter feel somewhat victorious.

"I still think it's hilarious, that a man of your social class cannot dance." Shawn was chuckling. His small mockery of Cal made Lassiter feel very happy indeed.

"Shawn had lessons right up until he was ten." Henry said then.

"Yeah." Gus commented with a grin. "I remember he came home from his last class. He broke Karley Morrison's ankle."

Lassiter perked a brow, Shawn could dance?

"Hey!" Shawn defended. "That little bitch pushed me. So I took her down with me."

"Puh-lease." Henry butted in. "The only reason you took those classes in the first place, was because your mother insisted it would help build character. When in reality you were clumsy as all hell, and not a week went by where your dance instructor didn't call to inform me that you bulldozed another student."

"I actually have an explanation for that."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Shawn assured. "The truth is, you had a tiny little guy for a son. The instructor due to my gender insisted I learn how to lead, and I could never hold posture. I actually tried it again after I moved to Germany for awhile. I'm much better at following."

"I really don't believe you." Henry challenged. "Prove it somehow."

Shawn looked over to Cal expectantly. Cal held up his hands in refusal. "I already said I couldn't dance."

Lassiter jumped on the chance. "I can."

All eyes were now on him.

"You can?" Juliet blinked. "You can dance?"

"I believe it." Gus stood up for him. "He picked up tap dancing really fast. Only dancers with previous experience pick it up as quick as he did."

"Oooooh." Shawn commented. "Fancy Lassie can dance."

"Well Spencer?" Lassiter asked in his usual 'don't screw with me' tone. "We going to stand around here talking all night, or are we going to cut some goddamn carpet?"

"Well." Shawn responded in a haughty tone. "Challenge accepted."

Lassiter noted with well concealed glee that Cal's facial expression had attempted to twist into something less casual. However Cal keeping his appearance just grinned and played it cool. Lassiter suppressed the urge to grin. "Well we can't dance without music."

"Cal has music." Shawn piped in. "Do you mind Cal?"

"Not at all." Cal started walking across the ballroom, and as he passed Lassiter he gave the detective a sideways glance that was purely in warning. After a few seconds Cal was across the room and had vanished behind a curtain.

"Where is he going?" Jules asked.

"The sound booth." Gus answered. He then pointed up and across the room, to a balcony which was completely encased by glass. Sure enough a few seconds later Cal popped up in the booth. He looked down at all of them and gave a cocky wave. Lassiter just stared disapprovingly.

Lassiter then had to avert his eyes when Cal locked eyes with Shawn and blew him a kiss, and Shawn like a lovesick puppy; pretended to catch it, and put it in his pocket for later.

Cal from the sound booth held a microphone up to his mouth, his voice filling the room. "You guys take the first position and I'll push play."

"Sounds good to me." Lassiter looked over to Shawn. "Ready?"

"Born ready."

Shawn looked to Gus and Jules who simply smiled, both of them enjoying their time. Henry on the other hand had his arms crossed, and he was giving Lassiter a firm eye. Lassiter felt a blush creep up from under his shirt. He suddenly had a hunch Henry knew about his feelings for Shawn. Shit. Maybe this was a bad idea?

Oh but Lassiter couldn't help it. He followed Shawn to the middle of the room, and turned so that they were standing toe to toe. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Shawn was looking up at him expectantly, and innocently. All of Lassiter's insides twisted with the need to just – kiss him. All the while he realized this was the first time ever the two had been standing this close without Shawn doing something completely ridiculous. Lassiter noted with even more dismay that Shawn was shorter than him, a fact everybody already knew, but Lassiter never thought Shawn was exactly the right height to be a dancing partner.

_Fuck my life. _

Normally, the detective's inner monologue didn't resort to so much profanity, but today he was making an exception.

"Lassie?"

Dammit. Lassiter stiffened a bit after realizing his mind had wandered. "Yeah?"

"The first position?"

"Uh...right."

Lassiter took a breath, and lifted his arms, placing his hands on Shawn in the first position. Shawn in turn did the same. Shawn's hands did the same. Lassiter's mind blanked. He instantly calmed. He thought getting closer to Shawn would just pull him further into angst. But as soon as Shawn was in his arms, the world just kind of – made sense. Lassiter could do this. The music started, and how fitting. Cal had chosen 'Save the Last Dance for Me.'

After the music had been playing for a few seconds, Lassiter started to move. He stepped forward and Shawn stepped back in perfect timing. They locked eyes, and it was just them and the music. The song's lyrics played out, but Lassiter was barely listening. He was too focused on Shawn and their feet.

_You can dance; any dance with the guy who gives you the eye let him hold you tight..._

There was something very simplistic in the way they moved. Shawn didn't miss a single beat, and where Lassiter led, Shawn followed blindly and with complete trust. There was no hesitation, no calculation, just movement. By the time the song ended, Lassiter had Shawn in a dip, and he was supporting him with one arm. Shawn was looking up at him, and he smiled at Lassiter, and they remained in that position just smiling – well after the music had ended.

_But don't forget whose taking you home, and in whose arms you're going to be. Save the last dance for me. _

Lassiter only returned Shawn to his feet and let him go when wild clapping sounded off. Jules was – way too excited.

"You guys that was amazing!"

"Yeah?" Shawn grinned and hopped away from Lassiter without a second thought. "You think so?"

"Took me completely by surprise." Gus admitted. "I never believed you whenever you claimed to have classy moves."

"Thanks Gus."

"Not bad." Henry added in. "Though it just feeds into my theory I should've had a daughter."

Shawn gave a sarcastic. "Haaa." Before he turned to Lassiter. "I couldn't have done it without Lassie. Lassie you're a fantastic lead!"

Lassiter blushed. Hard. "Well...it's just...I mean...thank you Spencer." Dammit.

"Baby!" Everybody turned to face Cal who had exited the booth and come back down to them. He hurriedly gathered Shawn into his arms and gave him a kiss. "That was amazing! You're amazing."

Shawn laughed and kissed back. "Thanks, but now I'm all sweaty."

"No worries." Cal insisted. "We'll fix that later tonight, but for now." He turned to the others. "Drinks anyone?"

"Oh yes please!" Jules was right on board.

"I could go for a cold beer." Henry admitted.

"Then lets drink!" Shawn ordered as he pumped his fist into the air. Jules and Gus responded with a cheerful 'hurray!' as they all left the ballroom, Cal and Shawn up front, and Lassiter bringing up the rear.

The weekend had barely started, and already Lassiter was way over his head.

Balls.


	5. Beers

**Authors Note: **I didn't abandon you! ...Okay I kind of did, BUT! I promise - it was worth it. I'm updating now. Please keep in mind, I'm not the best at spelling and grammar and I no longer have a working copy of MS word SO forgive me!

Enjoy!

~Matilda

**One Beer, Two Beers, Three Beers, Floor.**

Lassiter had never been in this much pain in his life. There he sat, his beer in his hand completely untouched, whilst everyone around them say for Henry were already on at least their third. They were all seated on two curved couches facing each other around a round coffee table, the table being littered with all the empty bottles from the few hours before. O'Hara, Guster and Henry were on one couch. While Shawn was seated between Cal and Lassiter on the other. Everyone was talking over everyone about this and that, and as if being the only sober one in the room wasn't the worse part. He wanted very badly to tell O'Hara that he was going to do some back-work on Cal but it seemed the more she drank, the more she was leaning into Gus, who at this point had his arm around her shoulders like he had game. Which was kind of stupid, in Lassiter's opinion, Guster was the only man on earth who had less game than himself.

"Lassie?"

Hmmm? Lassiter turned his head, and was brought back to reality at the sound of Shawn's slurred voice. Shawn's smile was intoxicated and giddy, but it was breathtaking none the less.

"Lassie what do you think?" Shawn asked again.

"I'm sorry, think of what?"

"Of going to the beach tomorrow!" Shawn exclaimed. "Weren't you listening?"

"Actually no." Lassiter admitted. "The beach sounds, fine."

"Lassie's on board!" Shawn announced to everyone else, and everyone say for Henry re-sounded with an enthusiastic 'hurray!'

"Its been so long since I've been on the beach and there hasn't been a dead guy." Jules said with a laugh. "It'll be nice to actually get to swim in the water, and walk in the sand in shoes that aren't my work shoes."

"It'll be weird knowing what your toes look like though." Shawn poked fun. "Lassie's too."

Lassiter paused. "Why would you see my toes?"

"Because we're going to the beach." Shawn responded. "Where flip flops are usually the proper foot attire."

"They are?"

"...Yeah." Said Shawn. "You brought flip flops right?"

"Well...um - ...you see Spencer - I did not."

"So what are you going to wear on your feet to the beach tomorrow?" Cal asked.

"Uh..." Lassiter scractched the back of his head. "I think I packed a pair of tennis shoes."

"They're work." Gus offered. "Just go barefoot once you hit the sand so they get ruined."

"Sounds good."

"Hold on." Shawn said. "Be right back." He got up, and excusing himself once more, he left the room. As he left, both Lassiter and Cal were watching him carefully.

"Where is off too?" Cal asked.

"I'm supposed to know?" Answered Lassiter.

"He's a bit of a wanderer when he's drunk." Gus said then. "Not that he'll go outside or anything - but just to make sure." Gus pulled his arm away from Jules who openly pouted before he got up and followed Shawn.

"So.." Juliet asked then. "I know the only one here who will have an honest answer for me is Cal, but how HOT does Gus look tonight?"

Lassiter just stared at her straight faced. Cal gave a shrug and a modest "Alright I guess." Henry on the other hand just started to laugh, and laugh, and laugh. It started off as a surprised chuckle, but then it just kept going and getting louder, everyone stared as Henry laughed until he was out of breath.

When Henry was down to a few chuckles, everyone was staring at him wide eyed as Henry gave a high pitched. "Woo! I haven't laughed like that in years!"

"I'll bet..." Said Cal. "You uh - need some water?"

"Nah I'm good." Henry had calmed. "But still, Juliet, listen to me when I say - you're nuts. You're nuts for liking Gus, and Cal here is nuts for liking my son."

"I'm not nuts!" Juliet defended. "And Cal isn't nuts. We're not nuts right Cal?"

"You're both nuts." Henry shrugged. "Shawn and Gus have been pretty much married since they were four. They'll come home to you when they're horny, but that's about it."

"I think I can live with that." Cal chuckled a bit. At that comment, Lassiter had to resist the urge to close the Shawn sized gap between them with his fist.

"Pfft." Juliet waved her hand at Henry like a valley girl. "I think I can handle a little competition, Shawn doesn't have anything on me."

"You'd like to think so." Henry shrugged. "Do what you want, when you realize I'm right, I urge you to come to me first. I could use another good laugh."

"Tsk tsk." Shawn re-entered the room with Gus in tow. "Dad you're so cynical."

"If you knew what I was talking about you'd agree with me." Henry insisted. "Well, maybe not agree, you'd know I was right, but you'd disagree to piss me off anyway."

"I will neither confirm nor deny." Shawn grinned a bit, and returned to the couch, plopping himself down happily between Lassiter and Cal again, in his hands he carried a shoe box.

"What's that?" Cal asked curiously.

"Flip Flops." Shawn smiled. "I had a feeling Lassie wouldn't know what to wear on a beach, so when he accepted the invitation for this weekend I went out and I bought these for him."

"...You bought me shoes?" Lassiter was speechless. Shawn just nodded and handed him the shoebox casually, Lassiter lifted the lid and glanced at the simple pair of flip flops that lay inside. Black, and a men's thirteen - and they didn't have that annoying middle part that stuck between your toes. They were exactly the kind of shows Lassiter would've gotten for himself if he had to. They were perfect, and they were from Shawn. "Thanks Spencer - these are great, I'll wear them tomorrow for sure."

"That's really thoughtful of you Shawn." Cal commended. "...Now where's my present?"

"You're rich." Shawn teased. "You don't get one."

"Ah." Cal gave a joking. "Darn!" But Lassiter could tell that he was just a little jealous. Part of Lassiter felt a little victrious. First a dance, and now shoes. He was beginning to think that being in love with Shawn wasn't a hopeless case. With that in mind, he finally smiled, and took part in drinking his beer.

Somewhere around his fourth, he had taken part of the conversation, but didn't really know what anyone was saying. The night turned into an odd blur that didn't start to blur until Cal's cell phone rang. Cal shook his head and looked to his caller I.D before seething a bit. "I actually have to take this, sorry guys." With that Cal was up, and out of the room.

"Oh good I thought he'd never leave." Juliet stretched, and stood from her spot and her couch, and replaced Cal sitting next to Shawn, she leaned in close and whispered in Shawn's ear.

Shawn sat there, and blinked. Before just smiling with a cheeky "go for it sister."

Juliet smiled and stood up again, this time she didn't sit back down, she just took Gus' hand and made him stand too before leading him out of the room, and out of site for the night.

"That's disgusting." Henry commented. "How could you Shawn?"

"Sorry dad." Shawn shrugged. "I think its a great idea."

"Yeah back home!" Henry argued. "When their room is nowhere near mine."

"Oh relax." Shawn told his dad. "These walls are thich as hell. Not exactly sound proof, but if you close your door you won't be able to hear anything."

"You better be right." Henry warned. "Because I'm tired, and I'm going to bed, and if I'm kept awake by those two...doing stuff. I swear to god I'll kill you."

"Night dad." Shawn chimed happily. Henry grunted and shook his head as he stood and got up leaving. At that moment, Shawn and Lassiter were once again alone. A beat of silence passed between them.

"I'm glad you liked the shoes." Shawn finally said.

"Oh, yeah, no. They're great." Lassiter said again awkwardly. "Amazing even, I owe you Spencer."

"Ooo." Shawn responded teasingly. "You owe me?"

"Yeah." Lassiter actually smiled a bit. "I guess I do."

"You can pay me back on April Fools."

Lassiter blinked. "That's...months away - why?"

"Well, There's this elaborate prank I've always wanted to pull on Gus, it involves at least four illegal fire arms, a trip to the woods, a fake goast, and a bucket full of chocolate pudding."

"...Say what now?"

"I'll explain later, all you need to know, that its going to take two people to pull it off, along with a few illegals buys from the black market, and normally I'd pull this kind of prank with Gus, but since its for Gus, I need an extra pair of hands."

Lassiter looked at Shawn shocked. "Dear god, what the hell are you planning?"

Shawn lowered his voice to sound suspicious. "Something awesome."

"I can't believe I'm saying this." Lassiter answered. "But I'm in."

"Really?" Shawn asked shocked. "Even though I just told you it involves four illegal fire arms?"

"Exactly why." Lassiter answered. "I'm a cop idiot, so I know a thing or two about firearms, I can promise you, that whatever illegal firearms you're talking about, I can get you legal ones, for the same results, probably at a Walmart as scarey as that sounds."

Shawn blinked. "Walmart?"

"You'd be surprised what you can do with everyday household items." Lassiter nodded.

Shawn started to laugh. "You're like -the home alone kid on crack."

"Crack is also illegal." Lassiter pointed.

"Whoa!" Shawn held up his hands. "Since when?"

Lassiter laughed then. "Since always. I think if I pull your name for secret Santa this year, I'm just gonna get you flash cards of stuff that's illegal."

"Surprisingly." Shawn said then. "My dad already beat you too it."

"He did not."

"Fifth birthday." Shawn nodded. "Along with his annual police car hot wheels car."

"Your dad got you police hot wheels every year?"

"I have a whole box full in his basement, and not just squad cars. I have the prison transport van, the first responder's ambulance, squad cars from the 40s, and as scarey as the last one is, the police hurst."

"Police hurst?"

"The hurst with the sirens on it, its used to transport dead convicts who had faced the death penalty."

"Wow." Lassiter was impressed. "That's depressing."

"I know!"

"But to be honest, that box you have, if they're all in good condition, is probably worth about...if I had to ball park it. 6 Grand."

"They've all been opened." Shawn said then.

"Four grand." Lassiter lowered the price. "Two if they're worn down."

Shawn shook his head at him. "You're a nerd. If you want I can give them to you."

"Why me?"

"Because you seem to know more about them then I do, you could probably sell them real easy."

"Sell!" Lassiter shook his head. "God no. Shawn. You don't sell collectibles, you put them in a glass case and keep them preserved until the day you die and pass them on to your grandkids who will probably sell them because they're stupid and don't know real value."

Before Shawn could respond, Cal was coming back into the room. "Hey Cal!" Shawn stood up to greet him with a kiss. Lassiter looked off to the side to not have to see them kiss again.

"Hey Shawn - um - where did everyone go?"

"Bed." Shawn answered. "I was on my way too, but I wanted to wait for you."

"Ah." Cal said. "Okay, um, listen - can we talk in the other room for a minute?"

"Sure." Shawn looked a little unsure, but none the less followed Cal out of the room, the door closing behind them. Lassiter was on his feet, he wasn't thinking, he grabbed an empty glass and went straight to the door to listen.

"I have to go." He heard Cal say.

"Go where?" Shawn asked a little haughtily.

"My dad called. He's with my broker. The Japan numbers just went down drastically, and in order to figure out whats going on we have to get in touch with Japan before their day is over, and their day is unfortunately our night. So I have to go."

Shawn gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine, do what you gotta do, when will you be back?"

"I'll call you in the morning, and you guys can let me know when you're hitting the beach and I'll catch up with you then."

"Promise?" Shawn asked.

"Of course." Cal answered. "I really am sorry."

"No its fine, I'm tired as hell anyway. The most excitement you'd be getting tonight is me snoring, so go save your Japanese fortune instead."

"Thanks babe."

Lassiter listened to what was undeniably another kiss, and from his side of the door he pretended to gag. He then heard foot steps as Cal and Shawn wandered away from the door. When Lassiter was sure they were gone, the put the glass back down and exited the room himself. Shawn was nowhere to be seen. Figuring he'd just gone to bed, Lassiter started to head for the bedrooms also, only to find Shawn sitting on the stairs looking pissed.

"You uh...alright?" Lassiter asked. He then played dumb. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Cal's gone for the night." Shawn answered. "Stuff going on in Japan I guess. Could it wait til Monday? Nah. He had to go tonight."

"I'm sure it was important." Lassiter answered blankly. The last thing he ever wanted to do was defend Cal, but for all he knew, it was important. "When he's coming back?"

"In the morning hopefully." Shawn stood up then and started heading up the stairs, Lassiter following him. "He said he'd join up with us at the beach but, he'll probably be so tired. He'll fall asleep and get sunburned."

Lassiter thought of that man being as red as a tomatoe and in pain, it made him grin. Luckily Shawn's back was turned to him so Shawn didn't see it. When they reached the top of the stairs. Shawn turned around again.

"On the bright side, I get to see what you look like in a pair of flip flops."

"I bet you're just dying to see." Lassiter couldn't help but tease. "I have to ask, I mean, first with O'Hara and now with me, is this a new thing? Do you suddenly have a weird obsession with feet?"

Shawn shook his head. "Nah, I just think you two looking like California common folk is going to look weird, and weird usually translate to humorous for me, so I'm just excited for the show."

"Don't make fun of us too much." Lassiter warned. "We're still cops, we can still hurt you."

"And I'm still a psychic who can anticipate your every move, ready to scream like a little girl and run away if I think I might die."

"Ha! Right." Lassiter challenged. "I don't think you're that psychic, but then again, you've always known that."

"No!" Shawn mocked. "I did not actually, I actually you didn't think I was psychic at all, 'not that psychic' is quite the step up for you Lassie."

"Shut up." Lassiter said then.

"Make me." Shawn challenged.

That was it. Lassiter's mind snapped a little. He couldn't handle it anymore. Reaching forward the detective grabbed Shawn's arm and pulled, bringing Shawn closer he didn't give Shawn a chance to react when he kissed him. There was a second where Lassiter's mind was yelling at him to STOP, but it quelled quickly when he realized, Shawn had wrapped his free arm around his back and was kissing back.

It was the best kiss Lassiter ever tasted, something about the way Shawn tasted put Lassiter on auto-pilot, so sweet and addicting, Lassiter deepened the kiss needing more. Shawn leaned into his thouch, kissing back with real passion. Lassiter had closed his eyes just in time to see stars explode. Of course it all ended too quickly, Shawn's feet had touched Earth again, and he pulled away foricbly with a surprised and disdained "oh my god!"

Lassiter snapped back to reality. "I know...I know - Shawn I'm sorry..I'm so sorry, I just - oh my god." Lassiter's heart was racing, and he watched a bit horrified as Shawn backed away from him looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"The fuck was that Lassie? !"

"It was - it was nothing." Lassiter defended quickly. "You were telling me you could predict my every move, then you told me to make you shut up, I wasn't thinking, it was the joke. A joke."

"Not funny." Shawn shook his head. "Not funny at all!"

"Hey." Okay, Lassiter was done feeling quilty. "Maybe it was uncalled for, but you kissed back, and maybe it wouldn't have happened if Mr. fancy banker hadn't left in the middle of the night to take care of some fancy bank work from Japan."

"Do not blame this on Cal!" Shawn warned. "He works incredibly hard to keep what he has!"

"You're right." Lassiter said sarcastically then. "This isn't his fault, its my fault for kissing you, and your fault for liking it -my bad!" With that Lassiter went into his room mind raging, as soon as he was inside he started to pack. It didn't take him very long, but once he was done he noted that Shawn was gone - probably to his room. Good. Lassiter didn't want to talk to him anyway.

By the time Lassiter was out the door and sitting infront of his steering wheel, he was shaking. That just happened. He kissed Shawn, and it was the most amazing kiss he had ever had, and it turned into a screaming match, because like it or not, Shawn was with another man. Lassiter was normally better at holding in his profanity, but tonight called for it. "FUCK!"

He shouted the f word a few more times until his hands stopped shaking. Was he about to drive? The hell was he thinking? He was angry and had had four beers, deciding to just hide out in his car until morning, the most Lassiter did was pull the car out of the garage and cracked a window to let in some fresh air. He leaned his sit back and closed his eyes. This wouldn't be the first time he slept in a car, and it probably wouldn't be his last. He was used to it by now.

Lassiter wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but when he woke up he could only guess that it was early. The sun was pretty bright but his car hadn't started to get hot yet. Deciding that was a good sign, Lassiter waited a couple more minutes before he decided he was good enough to drive. He straightened his seat, and turned his car back on. By the time he got to the houses gate, he blinked a little surprised when he saw a yellow cab. The cab driver was looking aimlessly out his window, and Lassiter stared right into the back seat where he saw Cal, in the arms of what appeared to be a female hooker. Their lips locked. Cal hadn't looked up from the 'make out' session to see Lassiter, and Lassiter again not really thinking, floored it in reverse. He wasn't sure if Cal had heard his engine heave, but Lassiter didn't look back to see. He didn't care. Shawn was up in that big house, probably sulking alone because he thought he cheated on the love the love of his life, when Cal was using him this whole time. Lassiter parked his car at an awkward angle and exiting before the car was fully turned off, he went running back into the house.

"Shawn!" Lassiter called up the stairs as he headed up them, taking two steps at a time. He went straight to Shawn's room and started knocking loudly. "Shawn wake up! Its important! Shawn!"

"What is all the yelling about?" Henry had woken up, and had come out of his room in a robe. "Carlton, its 5AM and I'm not fishing today I want to sleep."

"Sorry Spencer, but I don't care." Lassiter went back to knocking on Shawn's door loudly. "How the hell are you still sleeping! Shawn open the door!"

"What is going on?" Juliet had come out of her room now, in a long night gown, Gus on her heels in a pair of pyjama pants. "Carlton have you lost your mind?"

"No! I just need to talk to Shawn. Of fuck it." Lassiter hand't seen Cal yet, and took that as a sign, he was probably still in the cab making out with that hooker. Lassiter however didn't want to chance it, and finally getting tired of his yells being ignored, Lassiter opened the door to Shawn's room. "Shawn!"

Only Shawn wasn't there. The bed hadn't even been slept on. It was still made up perfectly. This took Lassiter by surprise. "Uh...Shawn?" He turned to Gus. "He's not in here."

"That's weird." Gus admitted. "He couldn't have gone far. I'll try to call him."

Gus went back to his room, and a few seconds later came out with his cell phone. "I'm not getting an answer."

"Maybe he fells asleep on the couch?" Juliet tried. "What time did you guys go to bed?"

"He's not on the couch." Lassiter said then. "I followed him up here last night after Cal left."

"He does wander when he's drunk." Gus said then. "But he plays it safe, he wouldn't have left the house. He's around here somewhere."

"Would he leave if he was upset?" Lassiter asked.

"Uh - he'd have to be pretty upset." Gus said then.

"Cal did leave." Lassiter said then. He really didn't want to have to tell them why Shawn might've been really upset.

"Okay enough!" Henry was agitated. "The point is, my son is an idiot and none of us are going to be able to go back to bed until we find him, so everyone split up and search the house, meet back here in ten minutes."

"What if we don't find him?" Juliet asked quietly.

"Then we assume he's an even bigger idiot and call a search party in from the city." Henry shook his head then. "In the mean time, everyone grab your phones and keep calling him while you look."

Everyone at Henry's direction just nodded, and split up to grab their phones and call Shawn. Lassiter unfortunately had left his phone in his car, so he had to leave the house again to grab it. When he was in the drive way, he saw Cal finally walking up towards the house.

"Carlton, you're up early -leaving already? We're not that bad are we?"

Lassiter didn't say anything, this guy - just - fuck this guy. As far as Lassiter knew, this was all his fault. Cal could bloody well rot. Lassiter walked right upto Cal, and punched him in the face.


End file.
